Mighty Pups, Super Paws: When Super Kitties Attack
- French= - Hebrew= }} | imagecaption = Title card featuring Rubble, the Kitten Catastrophe Crew and Skye | imagewidth = 210 | airdate = June 28, 2019 July 13, 2019 September 6, 2019 November 22, 2019 | writer = Andrew Guerdat and Steven Sullivan | director = Charles E. Bastien | previous = "Pups Save Chickaletta's Egg" | next = "Pups Save a Manatee"}} "Mighty Pups, Super Paws: When Super Kitties Attack" is the 9th episode in Season 6 of ''PAW Patrol''. When the Kitty Catastrophe Crew gets super powers, the little kittens cause big problems all over town. *Ryder *Marshall *Rubble *Chase *Rocky *Zuma *Skye *Mayor Humdinger *Harold Humdinger *Kitten Catastrophe Crew *Farmer Al *Bettina *Mr. Porter *Cap'n Turbot *Wally *Mayor Goodway *Chickaletta *Katie (minor) *Cali (minor) *Otis Goodway As the episode opens, Ryder and the pups are lifting the meteor into the badge on the Lookout with the pups hoping to having their powers again soon. Meanwhile, at the beach, Mayor Humdinger and Harold are searching for a piece of the meteor via Harold's metal detector, when the Mayor decides to head home to Foggy Bottom to take a nap after Harold complains of wanting his superpowers back. After he leaves, the Kitten Catastrophe Crew soon happen to dig up a shard of the meteor that was buried in the sand. As soon as Harold picks it up, his superpowers are restored, and the kittens end up getting their own versions of the PAW Patrol's Mighty Pup powers as well. While Harold heads back to Foggy Bottom to plan his next scheme, the Catastrophe Crew cause problems around Adventure Bay with Mr. Porter with Cat Chase by taking his tuna, Cap'n Turbot and Wally with Cat Skye by spinning The Flounder into the sand and steals his fish, and Farmer Al with Cat Rubble taking his cows, forcing them to call Ryder. Learning of the trouble, Ryder summons the pups to the Lookout, but as they pass behind the shield bearing the PAW Patrol logo, as it becomes the Mighty Pups logo, it is revealed that the original meteor has now been augmented into the Lookout, transforming it into a new version of itself, and granting the PAW Patrol their Mighty Pup powers again, but with new uniforms compared to their original ones. Once Ryder briefs the pups on their assignments, and reveals their new Mighty Pup vehicles to aid them, Ryder, Chase, Rubble, and Skye deploy to help everyone. First, Chase is chasing down Cat Chase with the tuna, using his energy net to catch the tuna. Then, Rubble finds Cap'n Turbot's Flounder and pushes it back into the water. Next, Skye finds Cat Rubble with Farmer Al's cows, and Rubble arrives to take back the cows. Then, Skye finds Cat Skye with Cap'n Turbot's fish, and takes back the fish. Meanwhile, back in Foggy Bottom, Harold finishes rebuilding his old vehicle, but once again tells off his uncle as he departs to carry out his latest plan as Humdinger goes after them on the kitty carrier. Back with the kitties, they have rolled all of Otis Goodway's laundry into a ball and are playing with it as he chases them down. Soon enough, once Harold has reigned in the Catastrophe Crew and given them super uniforms and names his team the "Super Hench Kitties", the kitties wanted to play, which gives Harold an idea to make a laser pointer to bring them into his vehicle. Then. Cat Rocky uses his energy tools to amplify to laser's power to give Harold the idea to slice Adventure Bay off from the mainland, allowing him to be mayor of his own island. However, the kittens keep fiddling with the level for the laser, forcing Harold to turn it into a remote so only he can control it, much to the Catastrophe Crew's annoyance. In the meantime, this results in the kitty carrier being sliced in half after Skye saves Mayor Humdinger, who's forced to avoid his nephew as he continues driving around and firing the laser everywhere. The Mighty Pups soon attempt to stop Harold, but the Catastrophe Crew keep making things difficult for them. Luckily, just as Harold is about to complete his plan, Ryder decides to use the satellite dish from the Mighty Lookout to deflect the laser back at itself, destroying it. When Harold ejects from his vehicle, the meteor fragment that gave him his powers back along with the Catastrophe Crew's powers falls off him, rendering him and the kittens powerless again. However, Harold's plan nearly succeeds, but just as it looks like the Mighty Pups are too late to save Adventure Bay from being severed from the mainland, Marshall arrives and welds the cracks back together, saving the town. As for Harold, when he finally finds the fragment, Cat Skye swats it into the ocean, as the Catastrophe Crew has had enough of having superpowers, and the severed kitty carrier knocks Harold's vehicle into the water as well, leaving both Humdingers disappointed. With their job done, Ryder reports back to Mayor Goodway to assure her that whenever there's trouble, call for help, and the Mighty Pups will be there, with Marshall finishing the welding to leave everyone with a good laugh afterwards. *Use his super speed to catch up with Cat Chase and get the tunafish back. *Use his superstrength to knock The Flounder back into the water, later make a roadblock. *Use her whirlwind to get Cap'n Turbots fish back, later save Mayor Humdinger from Harold's laser. *Use his waterwave to stop Mayor Humdinger from floating out to sea. *Use his Mighty Pup tools to make a giant toy mouse to distract the Mighty Kittens. *Use his heat power to weld the ground together. Category:Episodes Category:Season 6 Episodes Category:Mighty Pups, Super Paws: When Super Kitties Attack's Pages Category:2019 Episodes Category:Full Episodes Category:Written by Andrew Guerdat (S6) Category:Written by Steven Sullivan (S6) Category:Rubble is on the title card Category:Skye is on the title card Category:Cat Marshall is on the title card Category:Cat Chase is on the title card Category:Cat Skye is on the title card Category:Cat Rubble is on the title card Category:Cat Rocky is on the title card Category:Cat Zuma is on the title card Category:Farmer Al calls the PAW Patrol Category:Farmer Al needs rescuing Category:Cap'n Turbot calls the PAW Patrol Category:Cap'n Turbot needs rescuing Category:Mr. Porter calls the PAW Patrol Category:Mr. Porter needs rescuing Category:Mighty Pups, Super Paws Episodes Category:Mayor Humdinger needs rescuing Category:Otis needs rescuing Category:Chase is a first responder (S6) Category:Rubble is a first responder (S6) Category:Skye is a first responder (S6) Category:Zuma is a backup responder (S6) Category:Rocky is a backup responder (S6) Category:Marshall is a backup responder (S6) Category:All pups are used